A Aposta
by flaviamcampos
Summary: Se Leah e Bella resolvessem fazer uma aposta? Quem conseguirá conquistar mais, a doce Bella ou a selvagem Leah?


Leah's Pov

Nem acredito que minha mãe vai casar com aquele idiota do Charlie. Honestamente, o que ela viu nele?? Um chefe de policia que está mais para caçador de animais selvagens, pai daquela sonsa da Bella. Aposto que ela nunca fez nada de interessante na vida...

Bella's Pov

Fico feliz pelo meu pai, casar com a Sue vai fazê-lo muito feliz, já o pacote que virá com ela é que não me deixa feliz, ter Seth como meio irmão será ótimo, mas Leah como a nuvem de infelicidade na minha vida é que será um tormento. Aposto que ela nunca fez nada legal na vida...

Charlie e Sue se casaram na igreja de forks reunindo todas as pessoas da cidade, incluindo a família do Dr. Cullen que cederam sua mansão para a festa depois do casamento e os amigos de La push. Leah estava sentada com o pessoal da reserva, enquanto Bella dançava na pista de dança com os Cullen.

- Essa música é ótima, mas estou muito apertada para ir ao banheiro. Já volto! Bella correu em direção ao banheiro, acreditando ser rápida para não perder o final de Stereo Love

Ao mesmo tempo, em uma mesa no fundo do salão...

- Essa história é muito idiota, Embril! Vou até no banheiro para não ter que ouvir você contar isso de novo. Leah foi em direção ao banheiro social que ficava ao lado da biblioteca, quando chegou percebeu que não havia fila nenhuma e que a porta estava aberta.

- Swan! Que diabos você está fazendo aqui??

- O mesmo que você, Leah! Agora faça o favor de sair porque entrei aqui primeiro!

- Não senhora! Estou muito apertada, você já usou e agora cai fora!

- Ok, não quero ficar discutindo com você, faça bom aproveito, clearwater...

Leah já tinha sentado ao vaso, quando percebeu que Bella ainda não tinha saído do banheiro.

- Eu bem imaginei que você gostava de mulheres, andando com aqueles Cullens todos e nada de pegar um, mas sai fora que eu gosto de homem!

- Sua idiota! A porta emperrou, estamos presas! Foi por isso que eu não tranquei!

- Agora que você me diz isso? – Socorro!! Estou presa com uma sapata!!!

- Cala a boca Leah! Não adianta gritar, com a música lá fora ninguém vai nos ouvir!

- Ok, agora vai chamar um dos seus amigos vampiros, eles não podem te ouvir?

- Edward não pode ler meus pensamentos e duvido que ele vai querer prestar atenção nos seus... porque não se transforma e quebra a porta?

- Você ficou louca? Estragar meu vestido por causa dessa porta? Sem chance...

- Acho que vamos ter que esperar...

-Com você!?

Leah começou a gritar e bater na porta, enquanto Bella sentou no chão e pegou uma revista para ler.

- Você vai ficar lendo, enquanto estamos presas e perdendo o ápice da festa?

-Eles vão sentir falta da gente, pelo menos de mim, e vão nos procurar... Calma Leah, quem sabe não vai ser bom passarmos um tempo juntas, já que agora somos meia irmãs...

- Você acha normal isso neh? Pois eu não concordo, aposto que esse casamento não vai durar muito!

- Como você é mal amada, não pode ver ninguém feliz que já quer destruir a felicidade dos outros. Porque você não cresce e vai procurar alguma coisa para você?

Leah se sentou no chão e colocou sua cabeça entre as pernas.

- Lee, desculpa... Eu não queria ter sido grossa com você, eu nem te conheço bem, não tenho o direito de falar essas coisas – Leah não respondeu e Bella começou a ficar preocupada de ter sido rude demais com seu comentário.

- Leah, desculpa tah? Não queria ter dito isso! Vou dar um jeito de sairmos daqui! – Bella começou a gritar pelo basculante do banheiro que estava direcionado para a mata lateral da casa, provavelmente ninguém a ouviria.

- Mas disse... Você acha que eu queria ser assim? Que eu não gostaria de ter a minha própria felicidade?

Bella levou um susto com a fala repentina de Leah e deixou que esta continuasse a falar.

- Foi ele, Sam Ulley que destruiu a minha vida por causa de uma porcaria de imprinting que eu nunca terei. Éramos felizes, até que ele conheceu minha prima Emily e nunca mais se interessou por mim...

-Desculpa, não sabia que você tinha passado por essas coisas... – Meio sem jeito, Bella abraçou Leah e as duas se olharam tentando entender a nova situação.

- Para de pedir desculpas, Swan! – Leah limpava suas lágrimas e sorria – você parece mais boboca ainda...

- Outch! Quer dizer que você me acha uma boboca?

- Claro, a filha certinha do chefe Swan. Boas notas, bons amigos. Não bebe, não fuma e você sabe o resto... – Leah lançou um olhar sarcástico para Bella – Me diga, qual foi a coisa mais louca que você já fez?

- Eu? Diga você Leahsemnoção...

-Outch eu! Sem noção? Para de enrolar e diz... Você bebe neh?

- Ah sim! Eu bebo quando vou para casa da minha mãe...

- Com certeza! Você fuma?

-Longe de mim! E você?

- Swan, eu não estou em questão no momento? Você já...

- Eu me recuso a responder!

- Dúvido que você já beijou na boca...

- Eu já namorei, clearwater... Esqueceu? Mike do colégio... Tinhamos altos amassos se você quer saber.

- Ah você pode melhorar isso. Vai me dizer que nunca chegaram aos finalmente?

- Eh... Se você chama de finalmente "aquilo" , não nunca! Agora é sua vez! Bebe?

- Sim!

- Fuma?

- às vezes com os meninos de La Push

-Já fez?

- Claro, várias vezes - Leah mentiu

- Como você pode mentir descaradamente, clearwater!

- Ta bom, nunca cheguei ao ponto, mas meus amassos com certeza foram mais quentes que os seus!

- Dúvido!

-Quer provar? –Leah perguntou se aproximando com um olhar sedutor para a nova irmã.

- Cai fora Leah, mas eu sei um jeito de provarmos quem é a melhor!

- Qual?

- Quem conquistar mais homens ganha!

- Como assim? – Leah perguntou interessada.

- Simples, você e eu teremos que conquistar o maior número de caras e quem conseguir ganha.

- Mas quem serão os felizardos. – Nesse momento as duas se olharam com um sorriso sarcástico.

- OS CULLEN. – Leah disse.

- OS GAROTOS DE LA PUSH – Bella disse.

- NÃOOOO! – As duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você ficou louca? Não podemos conquistar esses caras neh? Leah?

- Claro que podemos. Pensa só você tem o Edward, Jasper, Emmet e até o dr. Delicia

- Ele é casado, Leah!

- Isso é um mero detalhe. – Disse Leah sem dar muito ouvidos a Swan.

- E claro... – disse Bella sarcástica – E você tem Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared e Sam

Leah fechou a cara. Bella sabia da burrada que tinha dito, mas não esperava a reação de Leah.

- Ok, mas terei cinco e você quatro? Isso não rola...

- Colocarei o Mike para termos o mesmo número de caras.

- Não vale do mesmo jeito, Mike é seu ex namorado, reconquistar será fácil.

- Então troca comigo, fica com o Dr. Carlisle. Esse será praticamente impossível...

As duas começaram a rir. De repente escutaram umas vozes vindas do lado de fora e começaram a gritar.

- Quem está ai no banheiro? – Perguntou a voz masculina

- Edward, é você?

- Bella, você está presa ai?

- Esse cheiro ruim só pode ser desse vampiro. Claro que estamos presas aqui, demorou para ler meus pensamentos neh? Agora dê um jeito de nos tirar daqui!

- Olá Leah, também é um prazer conversar com você. Só não entendo como vocês duas foram ficar presas nesse banheiro. Se afastem da porta ok?

As duas se afastaram e de repente a porta tinha sido quebrada por aquele rapaz de smoking. Bella o abraçou, enquanto Leah seguia até a área externa.

- Leah! – Bella gritou – Quais serão as regras?

- Não ter regras! – Ela respondeu.


End file.
